hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
After The Night - Series 1
Series one of drama show After The Night. The series first aired in 2009, from the start of June to the middle of July. Originally the series was supposed to be a one-off, but due to the success, the ending episode was changed slightly to leave the show open for After The Night - Series 2. Episode One The series begins with the character Chloe speaking to the viewers, explaining that this is the story of her and her friends on their journey to become the people they want to be. Her chat is brought to an abrupt end when her mum barges into her room and hurries her along, telling her to scurry along to school. Episode one introduces the main characters properly. Chloe is the confident and fairly popular girl at the school, not in the "main popular group", but is often noticed by adoring males who like her long locks and sparkling personality. Ben isn't friends with Chloe, but is seen chatting to a friend of his about her, saying she seems like a nice doe. He is a fairly quiet and private young male, who doesn't attract much attention, even though he is quite the stunner and many young females do find him to be husband material. Laina is the clumsy, sweet best friend of Chloe. The girls have been best friends since nursey. George and Kitty are twins. George is friends with Ben, while Kitty is friends with a group of girls that she isn't so keen on. Maisy is one of Kitty's friends, possible her only true friend. Michael is a good friend of Chloe, he is a decent and confident male, a nice youngster. Ken is a new male at the school. Nobody understands him or his looks - unable to work out whether or not he is an attractive stunner, or not so much. Episode Two With the characters now introduced well and truly so, the series begins exploring their lives in a magic way. Chloe is seen walking through the school when she hears amazing male vocals. Realising they are coming from a cupboard, she stops to listen and is stunned by his voice, whoever he may be. After a two minute listen, she realises he is stuck, and sets him free. Ben is revealed as the singer and is bashful over her listening in, but she supports him and explains that she's a singer too. Later, Chloe tells Lanie about an audition she is going to, even though she will have to lie that she's sixteen when she really isn't yet. Lanie agrees that sometimes you do have to be naughty to get where you want in life. Lanie is seen watching Ben adoringly while Chloe eats an apple. Ken is seen strolling around looking lost. Michael decides he is sick of seeing his confused facial expression so heads over for a quick hello. Ken returns the hello and seems confused as to why Michael is there, but then realises he was trying to be friendly. Ken thanks him very much so but says he has the loner trait. While Kitty and Maisy chat, Kitty is seen rolling her eyes at Cassandra, another friend in their group. Cassandra becomes raged and throws a turnip at Kitty. Kitty curses her with a spell under her breath and then walks away. Cassandra comes after her and challenges her to a fight, while Kitty gives her the peace sign and tells her "Peace", as she walks away. Cassandra rages that she'll get her for daring to eye roll at her. George is seen trying to make his way through swarms at the school. It becomes obvious he is a target, victim, and general sufferer. Harrrietta is seen for the first time, a twelve year old angel, walking around like a little lamb - lost and alone. Episode Three Chloe's mum tells her there's no way in forbidden hell she can go to an audition. Despite this, Chloe begins preparing anyway, roping Laina in (not literally) to help prepare. Laina encourages Chloe greatly, telling her that her talent really must shine. When Chloe's mum leaves the house, Laina films Chloe singing happily incase they ever need to send audition tapes anywhere else. Kitty's talent is revealed when she is seen ice skating as her grandparents watch, amazed by what a fantastic granddaughter they are lucky enough to have. Meanwhille, George sits beside them, talentless and ignored. Ben is seen rapping in his room - an oustanding rapper, which is a complete twist in the storyline. When Kitty and George go home, him looking raged and her happy, they greet their alcoholic dad and make themselves tea. George sits in a mood and Kitty playfully insults and teases him, but becomes angry and prods him, telling him if she needs to beat him down she will. George gets rid of his mood quickly and says he is sick of hiding his dancing talents but doesn't know what to do about them - and then says perhaps it's not even a talent, who knows how good he is. Kitty assures him he is fantastic dancer and he believes her while blushing. Maisy is the lead girl in the school choir. Harrrietta watches the choir perform one day and considers autitioning, also a great singer, and wonders about starting a girlband with some other pupils. She soon realises she isn't confident enough and silences the voice in her head. Heidi is introduced to the school as she signs up for the school talent show. Episode Four Chloe arrives at her audition on a bright Saturday morning with Lanie by herself. "Go get em lion!", Lanie encourages her. Chloe nods and heads in to sing her head out. Ken signs up to be considered for hosting the talent show. Speaking to Michael, he says he would love to be a presenter, and Michael laughs due to accidently thinking it's a joke. Ken is insulted and becomes mute, and Michael apologises quickly, saying he just didn't see Ken being the kind of person who would want to do something such as this. Michael then encourages Ken to follow his dreams through day and light, and to be that presenter, Kenny. Ken's face lights up and the pair high five. After Chloe's audition, she comes out hopeful, saying it went amazingly well. Lanie is delighted for her. Another girl strolls past the pair for her audition, with the name badge "Evonne". Chloe comments on her stunning beauty and Lanie looks, nods, and confirms she really is a stunning beauty. As the school works hard to arrange the talent show, the main characters begin to slowly bond as many of them are incomplete, lost souls. The males - Michael, Ben, George, and Ken - find themselves at a table working together. There is one other male, Rory, but he is a fat chocolate eater that refuses to help. The females - Chloe, Lanie, Kitty, Maisy, and Heidi - are put into a group to help with decorations. Kitty boasts to the group that she has major ice skating talents but of course can't perform that iceless at school. Maisy is sick of her friends confidence and says perhaps she should just skate, without the ice, and prove how good she really is. Kitty accepts the challenge while Chloe, Lanie, and Heidi raise their eyebrows dramatically at eachother. Chloe discusses her audition while Heidi says she can't wait to reveal her talent to them all at the show, while Lanie sits completely talentless. Episode Five Due to Lanie, Michael, and Chloe being friends - the whole group soon comes together in a herd of nine. One morning when Ken heads to school he sees Harrietta being attacked by a twelve year old 4"2 girl, and rescues her. Ken brings the youngster to the groups table and she introduces herself, amazed that these fourteen year olds are even speaking to her as she's only twelve. The group is now a complete herd of ten. The talent show is getting nearer, and the group practise wildly for their separate acts. Ken finds out he will indeed be hosting it as he has the most votes. He is left unaware that Henrietta and Maisy hacked the votes to help him, Harrietta as she is a sweetheart, and Maisy as she has feels for him. Chloe finds out that Ben isn't going to perform. Shocked, she confronts him and says this could be the chance to show off what an amazing singer he is to the school, but he is unconvinced. Ben then says he has something to show her and puts his earphones in. Chloe stands confused but he then launches into a wild rap, going mad all over the room, practically climbing walls as he gets into the performance. Chloe can't hear his music, only him, and has jaw drops at the amazing rap skills. Throughout the episode, Maisy becomes clingy with Ken, but he doesn't notice. Michael does and has a giggle over the situation with Kitty. Chloe brings Ben home from school with her, in a plan to convince him to perform. Things go wrong when her mum Gloria is waiting for her, having found out about the audition. Ben is sent away in shame while Gloria rages at Chloe - telling her she would never support a pathetic singing career and her pink haired daughter must return to her original doctor plan. Chloe agrees but rushes upstairs and almost cries, feeling low as a falling leaf. Looking into the mirror, she stares at her innocent and dear appearance. Picking up her phone, she phones Lanie and tells her she's got an idea. Episode Six The episode to end the whole series begins with Chloe speaking again. Giving confident words, she gives the voice-over as slow motion scenes of the other characters are shown, such as Kitty putting on her skating outfit, Ben rapping, Ken performing in front of a mirror, Harrietta singing to herself, Maisy also singing, and Heidi smirking as she is about to perform. It is now the day of the school talent show. Chloe waits backstage for her name to be called. When it is, she arrives on stage in her usual style and performs an amazing fantastic wow performance. She rushes off stage past Ben and gives him a thumbs up. Michael watches his expression and points out he has feels for Chloe, but he laughs and says it's a silly idea, yet turns away and smirks. Ken enjoys presenting the show. Nobody expects a pathetic twelve year old like Harrietta to sing but things take a real twist in the storyline she heads onto the stage with her new found friend, Maisy. The pair launch into a song and go wild. Near the end, Harrietta becomes panicked when she sees a 4"6 boy laugh at her. She runs off stage and Maisy finishes the song by herself. Afterwards, Maisy passes Kitty backstage and Kitty congratulates her on the performance. Maisy comments that it's a shame there's no ice. Kitty gets onto the stage anyway and goes ahead with the challenge - rollerskating instead and performing an amazing routine. George watches at the side and gives her a smile each time she looks, but when she doesn't he looks down sadly and feels like a complete loser. Chloe tries to encourage George to perform if he wants to but he lies and says that he has no talent anyway. George finds a darkened room and begins dancing amazingly. Heidi walks in and points out that it's the girls toilets, the lights were simply off, but also points out how amazing he was. George doesn't know what to say to stutters and leaves. Lanie is seen chatting to the teacher in charge and then Ken, planning something fantastic. Heidi gets onto the stage and reveals her talent as some odd gymnastic, martial arts wild thing. The audience goes crazily insane for her. Ben considers entering the stage and almost does but decides not to. Michael is seen going mad with happiness at how well all of his friends have done. Ken, on the stage, announces that there is "one final performance of the day", and introduces Christina. Christina turns out to be Chloe, dressed in a wig, slightly more graphic clothes, and contact lenses. Nobody suspects a thing! Christina performs better than Chloe has ever been able to. The series ends with Christina raising one arm in a Basshunter inspired pose as the audience stand and applaud and the screen darkens to black.